


Call Me When You're Home

by gayshipsyayships



Series: Joshler Oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, Gen, One Shot, Phone Call, Sad, Suicide, forgive me for this, im still tagging it joshler even though i said it's not, joshler - Freeform, not joshler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshipsyayships/pseuds/gayshipsyayships
Summary: Josh just wants to hear Tyler's voice again, whether he calls him back or not.





	Call Me When You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> tw// death, implied suicide
> 
> forgive me for this lol i'll provide tissues at the end. i saw someone recommended my story to the twentyonepilotsficlibrary a while back so i ended up writing some other stuff, but this was the only thing that came out first. thank you.

_"Hey, this is Tyler. I can't answer the phone now but just leave a message if you can. Thanks."_

Beep. 

"Hey, Tyler." Josh started, his voice quiet. "I know it's been a while and I know I'll probably see you soon, but I... uh... just wanted to say that I miss you."

Josh paused, he looked down as he started picking his nail. It was almost as if he was waiting for a response back, but nothing. 

"I know you've been holed up at your house writing music through this hiatus, but if you ever want to go out and get your mind off writing, just know I'm here." Another pause. Josh felt himself choke up, the lump in his throat growing. "I know the last time I saw you was in the hospital about a week ago and it was kind of too sad for you there. I know that a weight was probably lifted off your shoulders so I hope you're doing better."

...

"I miss talking to you, man."

...

"I know you just wanted to be alone but you know I worry about you, Ty. You can come talk to me, you know I'm always there."

Josh stopped.

"No, you know what, fuck this. Fuck this denial bullshit." Josh snapped, starting to clench the phone tightly.

"You left, Tyler. You left Jenna, you left your family, you left your fans. You left me, Tyler! I just can't believe you would—I mean, you just—"

Josh took a breath. He calmed, feeling tears pool his eyes.

"You fucking offed yourself, Tyler. After everything we went through. We made it, and you left me here. I can't do this without you, Tyler." Josh began to sob. "I'm nothing without you, Tyler. I can't do this by myself. I need you here. I could've helped you just like you helped me."

...

"What happened to staying alive?"

Beep. 

_"We're sorry. The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again."_

Josh redialed. 

_"We're sorry. The number you have reached has been disconnected—"_

Redial. 

_"We're sorry. The number you have—"_

Redial. 

_"We're sorry—"_

End. 

 

 

"Please come back to me, Tyler."


End file.
